The present invention relates to a releasing buckle device of the lock, especially to a releasing buckle device of the electrical lock.
The technology which has been disclosed of the releasing buckle device of electrical lock may be found in Chinese Patent Application Nos. 97112840.5 and 97220148.3 by the present applicant. The characteristics of these devices include employing micro-motor, worm-shaft and worm-wheel decelerating mechanism, shocking the plucking point of round shaft shaped-buckle or plate shaped-buckle through the swing pin set eccentrically on the worm wheel to release the buckle off the locking latch so as to control the opening of the lock. The disadvantages of the above technology are: the inertia mass of the round shaft shaped-buckle and plate shaped-buckle is more over than the resilience of the recovering spring. It is easy to produce wrong action when very strong shock is subjected; the frictional resistance is big during reciprocal move of the round shaft shaped-buckle and the power consuming is increased; under the effect of the recovering spring the round shaft shaped-buckle and the plate shaped-bucket can not keep unlocking condition after the buckle releasing off, i.e. can not unlock with time delay; the micro-motor is installed in the side through hole on the case and not easy to adjust the engaged gap of the worm-shaft and the worm wheel; the back end of the micro-motor is limitless and easy to move, and can not be fixed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a releasing buckle device. It can not make wrong action during shocking, low frictional resistance, low power consuming, retaining unlocking condition after releasing buckle off, and the micro-motor used for driving can be installed precisely orientated.
The technical scheme is that: a releasing buckle device of electrical lock comprises case, micro-motor, worm-shaft and worm-wheel, swing pin, and locking latch body. It is also comprises swing buckle, twist spring wherein the swing buckle and the twist spring are set on the lock body beside the worm wheel through pin shaft. The buckling end of the swing buckle clutches or withstands the propping part corresponding to the body of the locking latch. It can be tugged during locking and can be released off the locking latch during unlocking. The another end of the swing buckle is a withstanding end of the swing pin setting on the moving guide of the swing pin correspondingly. And can withstand the swing pin bearing shock revolution of the swing pin so as to release the end clutched locking latch off the propping part of the locking latch.
Said micro-motor fixed worm shaft is set in the horizontal groove of the case. The horizontal groove is formed of shield and wall plate. The screw with taper end is screwed in the thread hole on the wall plate of the case. Its taper end presses the cylindrical surface of the micro-motor body.
Said swing buckle is a bend shaped slender shaft with a big head. In the middle part at the transition from big head to the small head is provided with pin shaft and the twist spring. The end of the locking buckle is of big head shape. On one side of the locking latch body is provided with propping part, the propping part is a notch with step. Said notch is fitted correspondingly with the end of the locking buckle of the swing buckle. While locking, the end of the locking buckle is slantingly supported in the stepped notch on the side of the locking latch, the withstanding end of the swing pin is a slender shaft located on the moving guide correspondingly to bear the shocking force of the swing pin.
Said swing buckle is of non-symmetrical T shape and the end of the locking buckle is a transverse shoulder of T shape. The withstanding end is a middle upright shaft. At the intersection of the T shaped transverse shoulder and the upright shaft are provided with pin shaft and the twist spring. On one end of the transverse shoulder is provided with a stake pin restricted opening of the locking latch. The another end of the transverse shoulder withstands correspondingly the protrusion on the case. Said body of the locking latch withstands stake pin. The body of the locking latch pivots the case through pin shaft. On the case is provided with Jack with a squeezing slop face, the pushing plate can project into the jack to push against the squeezing slop face. On the other end of the pushing plate is provided with spring, the pushing plate connects the tongue of the lock firmly.
Said swing buckle is of slender shape. At the middle is provided with pin shaft and twist spring. On one side of the locking buckle end of the swing buckle is provided with seizing opening. The another side is a plane. On the lower part of the propping part of the locking latch body is provided with sink of rectangular shape. The locking buckle end of the swing buckle can withstand one bottom side, on the other bottom side of the sink and the corresponding plane location after locking buckle end releasing off the locking latch is provided with permanent magnet.
Said swing buckle is of non-symmetrical xe2x80x9cshoe-shaped goldxe2x80x9d shape. At its middle is provided with pin shaft and twist spring, the upper of the locking buckle end is of hook shape and the lower is a plane. Said locking latch body comprises plucked part of the locking tongue. On its outside edge of the rotational center there is a step hooked on to the locking buckle end. The outside edge with a distance approximated an arc of the swing buckle off the step is formed with cam shape. On the case corresponding to the unlocking releasing buckle position of the lower plane of the locking buckle end is provided with permanent magnet. While rotating it in the direction of unlocking, the cam pushes swing buckle to release it off the attraction of the permanent magnet.
The section of said permanent magnet is of trapezoid shape and inlaid on the locking latch body and case.
Between said shield and micro-motor thin pad may be increased or decreased.
On the ends of both said shield and wall plate there are steps respectively, the steps seize two ends of the micro-motor body.
To compare with the present technology the advantages of the present invention are: the frictional resistance while swing buckle reduced mass swings releasing buckle around the pin shaft is small, low power consuming, the resilience of the restoring twist spring is larger than the inertia mass of the swing buckle. Strong shock can not cause unlocking by wrong action. While swing buckle swings to the end after releasing off it will be attracted by the permanent magnet. It can be unlocked with delay-time. The engaged gap of the worm shaft and the worm wheel is adjustable because of the micro-motor is installed in the horizontal groove of the case, after the screw with taper end pressing micro-motor in the horizontal groove its 6 (six) freedoms are restricted.
Having thus described the invention in general terms, reference will now be made to the accompanying drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, and wherein: